Girls Night Out
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Completed oneshot: Five girls go out on monthly meeting.


**this takes place in the crossover universe! I only own Ella & Flora!plus this is human modern verse! the other charaters belong to their rightful owners.**

"Thorin! have you seen my red dress!?" A beautiful red head woman about five foot two wearing a robe asked her husband a black haired man about a foot taller then her wearing a black harley shirt,jeans and black boots."No Ella! why not that blue dress? I like you in that" Thorin said to his wife."It got ruined by Kili! Ugh! I'm gonna be late for the girls night out!" Ella groaned going through her and her Husband's closet looking for a month her and her friends would do a girls night out to enjoy themselves like going to bars or stuffs-mostly club jumping-But sometimes they bowl."Just pick a outfit so I don't have to go killing some dude hitting on you!"

"Aww Thorin you do love me I thought I was a figure head" Was the reply from the ginger red haired female who smirked at her husband who rolled his blue had been married since highschool(yes highschool) and Thorin was still afraid some guy would take his Ella away from him.

The doorbell was heard from the apartment front door and since Ella couldn't answer Thorin did...the poor man nearly got trampled when a ice blue haired woman with amber colored eyes wearing a black shirt and skirt with black high heeled boots that made her look abit more pale then normal ran into the apartment."Flora hello" the man said with a sigh as three other women walked was a woman with slightly tanned skin with pink hair her jade green eyes looking around,she was wearing a red T-shirt with bright blue jeans and red high heals,the second one was a black layered haired girl with brown eyes wearing a fusha shirt under a leather jacket with black jeans and third and last girl was a pale female like Flora only she had redish pink hair in a pony tail,wearing a red dress down to her knees with greek like sandles.

"Amy,Gwen Elita" Thorin said with a nod as a hello before saying "Ella is abit behind"

"Oh it's fine" Amy said smiling,her friend wasn't the only one that ran late,last time it was Gwen who was late,the poor girl had her husband in the hospital from some alien stabbing.

Few minutes later Ella finally got out of her and Thorin's room wearing a V neck orange blouse over the top of a black dress she also warn black nilons."OK let me get my shoes on ladies and we are set" she said looking to her closet by the front door kneeling to look. "Oh and Thorin no sending anyone to follow us like last time or you are on the couch" the ginger added giving her husband a stern look ."Hey I worry"

"And that is why I love you hot stuff" Ella said giving Thorin a kiss on the lips quickly before leaving with her headed to 'Club Rouge' for their karoke night,and though Flora couldn't speak she would pick the songs (least they could do) as long as her friends KNEW the songs.

"OK What you guys gonna order?" Gwen asked in her rich welch voice looking at the menu in her hand. "The usual for me" Amy replied setting hers down.

{I'll have the martini with a burger} Flora signed pointing to what.

"Sound good let me at it" Ella said setting her menu down."Hey Rouge" she said as a bleached white haired woman in a black dress came over to take their tanned woman smiled before asking "So the usual for you?-yes Flora?" she asked as the ice blue haired woman pointed to what on the menu she wanted "OK,Elita?"

"I'm having the usual aswell" was the reply.

"Hot dogs for me" Amy replied her husband's eating habits are growing on her.

"Burger and a scotch for me double the scotch" Gwen said.

"What happened at Torchwood now?" Elita asked her friend in worry.

"Ianto and Jack both broke the gift I was gonna give Tosh for her birthday nd blamed me for trusting them!" Gwen said angerly with a growl,she sometimes wondered why she joined that frickin' if she hadn't the bruinette wouldn't have made great friends or met her current friends right out of her thoughts Gwen saw Flora hugging her comfortly,though not being able to talk the shorter female can be great at words without saying a thing."Thanks Flora" Gwen said hugging back.

A sound of a cellphone was heard and the five looked at their phones that had the same text.

'Have you seen Kili at the club you're at?'

the five looked around and Amy spotted a certain Teenager with dark hair,wearing a black shirt,pants with holes in the knees and black boots sitting at the bar looking around fiddling with something in his hands as his brown eyes darting everyone as if looking for someone."Excuse me ladies I got aunting to do" Ella said walking over to her youngest of her nephews "Kili Durin!" she shouted scaring the teen who turned to her with a "Aunt Ella!" he didn't think to find his aunt there!.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING IN A BAR ON A SCHOOL NIGHT!?" his aunt shouted.

"I'm gonna meet Tauriel here! it's our third year aniversery" Kili said looking around,that calmed the ginger haired lady down liked her nephew's girlfriend (though she was abit to serious at points) They went to school together (still do) Tauriel was the hall monitor and Kili went-still does- ended up in the principle's office ,so after a few more trips the dark brown haired male teen asked the alburn red head out on a date!...she said yes and they had been dating since then.

"Well you should've told someone everyone is worried about you!" Ella said sternly pulling the teen into a back Kili said quietly "sorry".

"It's fine" his aunt replied before asking eyeing the ring box in his hands.

"Oh!...I'm gonna ask her to marry me" was the 's jaw dropped to the floor,He was gonna ask for Tauriel's hand!? while they're still in highschool!?..ok that was hypocritical thought to she couldn't help but freak out!."Kili I won't stop you" the ginger haired woman said before adding with a stern tone "But you make me a great aunt while you are still in Highschool your ass is gonna get a woopin' got it!?"

"Yes ma'am" Kili replied meekly shrinking back,his aunt didn't hold back on her threats.

"Good ..want to sing with me? Aunt and Nephew moment before you grow up to much?"

Kili blushed looking around before asking "It's not gonna be a embarassing song right?"

Ella smirked,oh what a perfect punishment for worrying everyone "Flora picks them so you'll have to ask her" she said dragging the poor male to her four women had been watching so they were giving him stern stood up then hugged the boy close,being a mother herself she was glad Kili was OK so were Amy,Gwen & Flora.{You nuts pulling this stunt!?} Flora 'shouted' at sent a text to everyone saying that he was at the bar they were at.

'What the hell he doing there!?' A reply from Thorin came through.

Ella saw from over her friend's shoulder and replied to her husband's question saying what Kili told her.

...and what a reaction it brought up it was a group text so practically said 'WHAT?!' or put '*had fainted in shock*' or 'He's to young!' from Dis and Fili the sophmore in College,Thorin replied 'Wow he took something from my book...nice' which made all the girls looking over Ella's shoulders to laugh."Atleast someone is on my side" Kili said pouting.

The five women giggled again but Flora walked off somewhere but came back with a young female about the same age as Kili wearing a green skirt with a darker green strapless top her alburn hair in a pony tail with abit of loose hair her green eyes looking at everyone as she waved nervously. "Hello" she said.

"Thranduil let you out of the house wearing that?" Amy asked.

"Umm..I switched clothes after I left" was the sheepish laughed at that,Gwen gave a thumb's up at that Amy fell to the floor with Elita the two leaning back to back on eachother,Flora shook her head with a smile,Ella just kissed her on her forehead "oh you are good just don't get caught OK?" she said confusing both the teens who shrugged before kissing eachother hello.

"So Kili you said you had something for me?" Tauriel asked her boyfriend who nodded setting his Soda down pulling something from his pocket then knelt down on one knee opening the dark blue ring box showing his girlfriend a two carrot diamond ring making her was beautiful how did her boyfriend afford it?"Kili.."she said breathlessly.

"Tauriel Greenleaf will you be my wife?" the brown haired boy asked smiling like a loon his brown eyes meeting her green ones praying to god that she would say yes.

Everyone was watching now to see what would happen,this was so 's mind was running fast a blush covering her face as she thought of how to reply,she loved him with all her heart and soul,the alburn knew Kili felt the same..so she said the only thing to say "Yes..Yes I will!" she hugged him close and they kissed not missing all the cheering around them."Great! Welcome to the feeling Tauriel!" Ella said to his nephew's new fiance'.Standing up the couple felt like nothing could go wrong...well nothing for Tauriel but Poor Kili was pulled by his aunt to the stage where the kareoke was. "You have a scary memory Aunt Ella" the male said to his aunt who had a michief glint in her light brown eyes as she smirked."you know me..we're singing a song from Mamma Mia"

"Someone save me from this woman " Kili said into the microphone ganing a laugh from mostly everyone their."hey you scared everyone for vanishing so we're singing it" Ella said turning on the music as her nephew groaned before they sang to 'Lay your love on me from the movie Mamma Mia' Kili HATED that movie it was a chick flick in his the time they were done the sixteen yearold's face was red as blood in NEVER wanted to do that again!Looking up Kili saw Thorin there by the his fiance and Ella's friends."Hey Uncle Thorin" he said but shrinked back from the glare from the older male."We're going-you too Tauriel-lets go,enjoy the rest of your night ladies" the jady man said before leaving with the two teens."Don't be too hard on them!" Ella shouted after her husband who just waved in loved him to bits but sometimes his ire got out of hand.

"So" Gwen said before picking up her scotch "We might aswell enjoy the night"

And enjoy the night they did!They partied all until three in the morning (Rouge had to call thier husbands' to come get them they got so drunk" and asked her boyfriend Knuckles to drive Flora's car back to the bright blue haired ladie's house for them."Thanks babe" Rouge said to the bright red head as he kissed her. "No problem" Knuckles said shrugging his dark tanned shoulders.

The lovely couple looked up as Optimus,Bilbo,Sonic,Thorin & Jack? came over.

"Jack? where's Rhyce?" Rouge asked the immortal male who replied "his car broke down and I was closer" he said picking his employe into his arms bridal style she was out cold drunk.

"They didn't go crazy right?' Optimus said as he held his wife shook her head."Nope they were good next time I'm putting a limit on their drinking next time,night" the tanned woman said as they left so she could close her bar/club.

Yeah it was a great night.

THE END

**I only own Flora and Ella the rest belong to BBC,SEGA,Hasbro & J.R. ! **


End file.
